endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Luxury Resources
Overview There are sixteen luxury resources. As opposed to FIDS, luxury resources are not consumed. Luxury resources are found on planets in quantities of 1-3. You can access the luxury resource by having the corresponding technology and colonizing the planet. Luxury resources also boost the FIDS output of the planet depending on the resource. Unless the system is blockaded, the luxury resource (but not its planet effects) is shared with the rest of the empire. If you have 4 or more of a strategic resource, you have a monopoly. This provides a bonus to the effect. Luxury resources have more varied effects than strategic resources. Availability The number of types of luxury resources in existence depends on the galaxy size and the galaxy resource setting: Testing suggests that under most conditions there are always a total 7 of each luxury resource in the galaxy, distributed across 4 planets. A resource monopoly then always corresponds to a majority possession of that resource. The exception is when there are so many strategic resources that they "crowd out" luxury resources. See galaxy generation for details. Types The luxury resources are divided into four types. Vegetables * Redsang, Bluecap Mold, Dustwater, Hydromiel. * Technically known in Endless Space as "animalia". In real life, the kingdom animalia refers to animals. However, the in-game descriptions make no suggestion that these resources are composed of animals, but rather suggest that these resources may be composed of plants, fungi, various microorganisms, and/or Dust. For this reason, and to give a more colloquially recognizable name, we have chosen to use the term "vegetable" here. * Unlocked by Xenology. This is a very early tech. * Much more likely to be found on Class I and II planets than elsewhere. * Planet bonuses tend to be focused on . * Empire bonuses primarily benefit star systems. Gems * Mercurite, Void Stone, Jadonyx, Ionic Crystals. * Technically known as "gems and minerals". * Unlocked by Containment Fields. * More likely to be found on Class I and II planets than elsewhere. * Planet bonuses tend to be focused on . * Empire bonuses primarily benefit ships. Drugs * Eden Incense, Meta-Entactogen, Transvine, Proto-Orchid. * Technically known as "xeno-pharmaceuticals". * Unlocked by Nonbaryonic Particles. * Most likely to be found on Class III planets; least likely to be found on Class I and II planets. * Planet bonuses tend to be focused on . * Empire bonuses primarily benefit ships. Artifacts * Concrete Artifacts, Virtual Artifacts, Preschism Artifacts, Mundane Artifacts. * Unlocked by Personal Shielding. This is a much later tech than the rest. * Most likely to be found on Class IV planets; least likely to be found on Class I and II planets. * Planet bonuses tend to be focused on . * Empire bonuses primarily benefit star systems. List of resources Note : The monopoly bonus stack additively with the bonus for each resource you possess. Capped at 4. For instance acquiring Redsang would give you : +2%(1), +4%(2), +6%(3), +28%(4), +28%(5), +28%(6), +28%(7). The Trait Ascentism halves this Bonus: +1%(1), +2%(2), +3%(3), +14%(4) The Trait Lap of Luxury increases this Bonus by 50%: +3%(1), +6%(2), +9%(3), +42%(4) Category:Luxury resources